Ramblings of the Wolf Pack
by The Hate of Abel
Summary: Songfics i came up with. all of them are from Wolfgang songs. enjoy baby.
1. The Beast

Ok, here we go. This one is a really stupid songfic. Voldemort POV. And his thoughts toward Harry. Mwahahaha. 

****

Disclaimers: ha. Characters, of course, belong to J.K. Rowling. The song, "Beast", belongs to the wonderful minds of the Pinoy Band called Wolfgang. Brilliant, I tell you. Everything else, is MINE. Ha.

It's a Voldemort POV, and a really stupid plot too. I know _someone _who liked it, so, I hope the rest of you will too. thanks.

__

And to the beast I love you!

Lord Voldemort sat in his chambers, contemplating, thinking, scheming. It's what he always did at this time of day. Well, then it's the only blasted thing he ever did, besides a murder every now and then. It was essential. It kept his brain up to date, and his sanity on the brink, as always. He knew he was going insane, he liked being there in the edge, it gave him a certain sense of unpredictability that was usually to his advantage. _Usually._ But lately, he had not been so lucky. _Wretch. Cunning, bloody fox. Blasted prick. Adversary. Goddamn bastard. Son of a worthless arse. _Only thing was going through his mind as he was muttering these curses. _Potter._

__

And to the Beast I'll have you! Though sometimes you tear me apart…

In his mind's eye, he saw that Potter boy, that wretched brat who was able to elude him not only once, but _four times_. He will have Potter. No matter how much trouble he needed to go through. He _will_ have Potter.

__

And to the Beast I'll need you! to keep the beating in my heart.

Potter didn't realize how important he was to Voldemort. Without Potter in His control, who knows where his plans would lead. All of them would be ruined. Yes. It was imperative that Potter be taken into custody.

__

And to the Beast, you know I want you! The lust I need to keep my spirits high!

Yes. Voldemort needed Potter. Truly important. Potter was a keystone in his plan. Of course, all of His plans are either the capture of Potter or world domination. Either way. Potter was more important than most people realize.

__

And to the Beast, lord, I'll kiss you! To give me dreams so late at night!

God, Voldemort needed Potter. With potter under his control, he would have no more worries, no more pain. He would have all the power he needed.

__

You can't run, you can't hide… from what'll find you alone in the night! You can't escape, though you may try, from the Beast inside.

Voldemort tried to hide his, _what's the word…_ _aggravation_. His depression. He distracted himself by plotting, scheming, bossing around his minions. Stuff like that. But there was still that gnawing feeling. This sucks.

__

Yes, it's true he comes undignified  
but to my aid he has yet to deny

Yes, Potter did have a way of letting himself sink to the bottom of the pride pool, especially when lives of people he called "friends" were around. _Note to self: look up "friends" in dictionary._ Voldemort thought. It wouldn't do to not know the language of the adversary. So much more when he knew that Potter would soon be his. After all, when has Potter openly said that he was against Voldemort? Of course, he never said he was _for_ Voldemort either. _But here's to hoping _Voldemort whispered to himself as he gingerly took a sip of his wine. _Gah._ Muggle wine. _Hmm. Not that bad, actually. Note to self: acquire more from Lucius Malfoy later on._ Voldemort couldn't believe himself. Here he was, thinking about wine when he should be scheming on the dominion over Potter.

__

  
his power brings glory but often drags shame  
and if ever needed he'll show no restraint

Funny how Potter always is the center of attention. Voldemort's… mishap on not being able to kill the young Potter had been the boy's ticket to fame. Or infamy, now that one thought about it. Haha! Potter had Voldemort to blame for all his fame and infamy! _To kill someone, now that's standard. But to make someone's life miserable, well. That's why I'm **in** this business._ But Voldemort had no doubt; Potter _was_ a force to be reckoned with. As he said before, Potter had a certain weakness for his "friends", but whether Voldemort liked it or not, it they were also Potter's strengths. When faced with the vision with his friends in danger, Potter would lose all sense of well-being and would rather waste his life trying to save them. But on the other hand Potter could also be a vicious killer and a formidable adversary at the same time. This made his friends the perfect ransom. If handled carefully, that is. Such a delicate ransom. Handled the wrong way, and Potter could go berserk. Not to worry. Voldemort was an expert at handling things. _Waitaminit. That sounded wrong _Voldemort thought as he picked up the dictionary. _Oh well. Ooh! He had found "friend"!_

****

Friend (n)  
Pronunciation: 'frend_  
_**Etymology: **Middle English frend, from Old English frEond; akin to Old High German friunt friend, Old English frEon to love, frEo free  
**Date: **before 12th century  
1: one attached to another by affection or esteem  
2 a :one that is not hostile b : one that is of the same nation, party, or group  
3 : one that favors or promotes something (as a charity)  
4 : a favored companion

__

Oh, Voldemort thought, rather surprised, _I guess that I have friends after all. _

Nah.

  
surely alone in dark corners it cries  


Potter was nothing but a wallowing ball of disgusting self-pity. A very powerful, less-than-talented, and crafty ball of self-pity, true, but a ball of self-pity nonetheless. Oh, yes, Voldemort _will_ have his way. Potter will be _his_. Make no mistake.

__

  
succumbing to the human inside

For, after all, Voldemort still was human. _Was._ _Hehehehe. I made a funny. Hehe, he. Aw, never mind._ But Potter was _all _too human. He knew better about humans than Voldemort ever could. _In terms of way-of-thinking, that is. _After all, Voldemort did know how to kill them off better than anyone else, now, right?

__

  
for as every man has a monster to beware

Unfortunately, Potter is Voldemort's monster. To tell the truth, Voldemort was afraid of Potter. _Think of it, _Voldemort reasoned out to himself, _not even I could stand up to a Killing Curse like that. _All the more reason for him to turn Potter to His side. 

__

  
so must a beast have something to bare  


Voldemort wondered what dirty little secret Potter had to hide, he could use such information for blackmail. It could come in handy, if all else fails…

__

  
And to the monster I introduce the man  
Though not as great the first still  
somewhat as grand

So this is the famous Potter. I sort of fancied that he would be much more, how do you say, powerful. Amazing how he runs instead of fighting. You would think that his victory over me would have led to his arrogance. Humble is the word, I think. Yes, humble it is._ How handy pocket dictionaries are. _Well, off to work of dominating Potter. He just had to do something about Potter's friends. Kill them, most likely. But they could have… _other_ uses later on.

__

  
It's dignity we can never understand  
For without the beast there is no man

No, Voldemort could never understand himself. Nor why he needed Potter so much, but he did. How could he not? Voldemort loved him. He _must_ have him. And he hated it.


	2. Sanctified

Summary: it's a little songfic I came up with when I was bored. The dark sides and inner thoughts of Hermione, Harry, and, of course, Draco.

Ok, disclaimer time: characters, J.K. Rowling. Pairing, um, mine, I guess. Song: "Sanctified" by Wolfgang. Everything else, mine. Mine, I tell you. MINE! Gah. This is getting old, fast.

Dedicated to whoever will read it, baby.

****

Sanctified

__

I'm born down in the dirt, born with mud in my eyes

I hate being a mudblood, Hermione thought. She couldn't stand the pressure coming from people like the likes of the Malfoys. She just hated it. Why'd she have to be a mudblood? Draco despised himself because of her. He couldn't stand the fact that he was in love with a mudblood. It was that Malfoy Pride that kept them from being together. _God damn those Malfoys!_ They were everything she hated and everything she loved. _God damn you Draco._

__

Born kicked in the teeth, born a loser in life

Why did it have to be me? Harry thought. He didn't necessarily like his fame. It kept him from leading a normal life. Well, if you consider being a wizard normal. But that's not the point. Even as a wizard, he was different. And he had Voldemort to blame for it. Well, _he_ survived Voldemort's curse, sure. But it was Voldemort who cursed him in the first place. Gah. This was too much.

__

so put me on the pedestal so everyone can see

and listen to the gospel of the living mockery.

After all, that's all this was, wasn't it? Just some kind of sick charade. Harry was always "on the top" and he was sick of it. He never did anything to deserve this… infamy. Fame, if that's what you fancy to call it, but it all boils down to the same thing. Harry Potter survived Voldemort. And the world wasn't going to let him forget that. Year after year in Hogwarts, Harry had to go against Voldemort, in one way or another, barely living each time. He wasn't cut out for this, and he seriously doubted if he ever would be... 

__

Yeah...

I will be, yes, sanctified!

_This will all end sometime,_ Harry and Hermione would think. Somehow, the Malfoys would accept Hermione and Harry would have his glory. They would finally be what they most wanted to be. Themselves.

__

I'm negatively spent every single day

a tortured beaten soul in every single way

Draco sat sulking in his den, bottle of whiskey, stolen from his dad, in his hand. He was underage but what the hell; he needed a drink. Everything he had worked for in all his years in Hogwarts was at risk. His reputation. His name as a Malfoy. Curse the heart and all of its emotion. For years, as a Malfoy, he had trained himself to be devoid of all emotion except for hate. And pride. How could he _not_ be proud? He was a Malfoy. That should be enough reason. He was a Malfoy. Pureblooded witches and wizards. The bane of mudbloods all over. The bane of the only person ever to stir up his forgotten emotions. Hermione. Why did she have to be a mudblood? He loved her for all he was worth. _A few million galleons in Gringotts, a mansion, and countless other possessions in the Malfoy name_ thought Draco. All this, he was about to lose if he picked up the telephone. But by the gods, he loved her. And he hated himself for it. _And so will father._

I'm such a goddamned fool for living the way I do

but I play the hand I'm given, not the hand I choose

These were the thoughts running through all their minds. Harry, Hermione, Draco. All of them had but one thought in mind. Grin and bear it. This was their life. This is what they had to do. Hermione had to face the fact that Draco's family would never accept the likes of her. Harry had to accept that he was the Boy Who Lived. He would have to at least try to live up to the expectations of the public. Draco had to accept the fact that he would have to forfeit being a Malfoy for the one he truly loved. All that wealth was but a trifle compared to the joy he felt when with her. It was worth the gamble. Everything Draco did was worth the gamble.

__

Yeah...

I will be, yes sanctified!

Sanctified!

_The time will come. The time will come when I will finally live up to what I am. To who I am. And be proud of it._ Hermione would be the bride of Draco. Harry would be the hero people expect him to be. And Draco will be what he feared to be. A Malfoy in love. The first Malfoy to wed a mudblood. The Malfoy to break the chain of purity.

__

Bring me down as a holy man

and bring down again as a holy man.

And bring me down again as a holy man

Like a holy man!

Holy Men. That's what they were. Holy Men. Draco, part the most influential family in the wizarding world. He was heir to riches the world over. Wizarding and Muggle. He had millions of pounds in his Muggle account and even more galleons in his Gringotts account. Hermione, she was the smartest and most hardworking witch Hogwarts had ever seen. One of the prettiest. She would turn out to be a very powerful witch one of these days. And Harry. He was The Boy Who Lived. What more needs to be said about him?

__

now I'm the hero of masses, king of the world

a disciple to conviction it's obvious yet absurd

how someone's way of living can become converse

Harry, Draco and Hermione were all heroes in their own way, and to their own masses, to their own people. A people that they didn't want to rule over. A people that they wanted to ignore. _For _them_ to ignore me_ they would think, more often than not. Draco didn't want to be a Malfoy anymore. Sure their way of life was more luxurious and grand than most other wizarding families. The influence was a good perk too. But being a Malfoy turned him into, well… a Malfoy. A monster. That's what he was now. He never thought much of it before, but that's what he was, and come to think of it, he was rather proud of it at first. Bloody Malfoy pride kicking in again. But Hermione was starting to see that he wasn't all like that. Now he was hating himself. And no matter how much he loved Hermione, he also hated her for making him feel like this. Love. Ain't it grand.

Any other student would have been in Hogsmeade on a day like this, but not Hermione. No, not Hermione. She had her reputation to uphold. People expected her to get perfect marks. And there was a test on Monday about dragons. Stupid, stupid dragons. She was beginning to hate dragons. Well, she dug her grave, now she had to sleep in it. God damn her pig-headedness. It would be her undoing. All she ever wanted was to do good in a school that she would have never imagined possible. She had a chance to do what millions of other muggles would never have. To be a witch. And she did so well, in fact, that people saw her as a freak, always passing in tests and homework with top marks. Bloody hell, she even went so far as to borrow a Time-Turner form Professor McGonagall back in the third year. And now she hated it. Oh how she hated it. She hated her reputation. She hated it all. She wanted out.

Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter. He had survived Voldemort's curse and so people expected him to be the most powerful wizard who ever lived. So while half the wizarding world praised him and expected him to save them from every little threat that Voldemort would hurl at them, the other half was trying to get rid of him. And he was bloody sick of it. The only thing he really prided himself in was the fact that he was a ruddy damn seeker. Now in _that,_ he deserved the praise he got. But that was just about it. He never did that well in school, sure he got passing marks, but nothing too fancy. He survived all that bloody hell thrown at him by Voldemort simply by luck, and through his friends. Damn good friends he had. It was them that got him through everything. It was them.

__

from pauper to prince, a blessing to a curse.

From nobody to some of the most famous people in the wizarding world. Who had not heard of The Boy Who Lived? Or the Malfoys? Or the Smartest girl in Hogwarts? But all the wanted was to be what everyone else wanted to be. Normal. By being normal, Draco could finally have the one girl he ever cared about. Not even his mother ever came close to this. By being normal, Hermione could finally relax, she could still do well in school, and she could also have _fun_ for once. She could finally live life instead of just going through it. And by being normal, Harry could finally stop fearing for his life, and he could finally live life too. well, that's what they all wanted, to finally _live_.

__

Yeah! I will be yeah sanctified!

I will be yes sanctified,

Sanctified

I will be,

Justified

_Soon._ Very soon. Just a little while longer. They all new that all of this would come to an end. Voldemort would be defeated. School would end. And Draco, well his family would just have to accept him. Or disown him. Either way, he would be with Hermione. He must.

Soon.


End file.
